Chitty Chitty Death Bang (The Smiths)
Chitty Chitty Death Bang is the fifth episode of the first season of The Smiths. The episode follows Homer after he tries to make amends for his son, Stewie's, first birthday party when he loses their reservation at a popular kids' restaurant known as Cheesie Charlie's. Meanwhile, Summer becomes friends with an excitable girl named Jennifer, who leads her to join a death cult, in an attempt to fit in. Plot Francine has booked Cheesie Charlie's for Stewie's upcoming first birthday party and sends Homer, along with Morty, to drop off the deposit check at the restaurant. However, once they arrive, they seek the opportunity to play with all the machines, causing Homer to lose his watch in a claw machine. A little boy wins his watch, which causes Homer to become angry and tries to force the watch off the child. The Manager sees this and asks Homer to leave. But once Homer shows the deposit check, he immediately apologizes and exclaims how they are very excited to host Stewie's birthday party. Homer, angered by how he was treated, states that they won't be celebrating Stewie's party there, which causes a crowd of people to circle around the Manager shouting for the reservation. Homer, realizing what he has just done, immediately returns home with a poorly crafted lie in an attempt to evade Francine's aggravation which involves him saying that they are Nazis who torture, kill and kidnap people. He pretends that he's already planned an extravagant party at home so that Francine doesn't have do any work. Meanwhile, Stewie misinterprets the meaning of his birthday and assumes that the same mysterious "Man in White" who delivered him as an infant will be returning to force Stewie back into Francine's womb from which he escaped just one year ago. Summer cries all the way home to Homer from cheerleading practice, and has been having trouble fitting in at school. Later, she discovers a new friend named Jennifer. Meanwhile, Stewie makes it all the way to the airport looking for tickets but then is stopped by Henry, a member of the staff. Henry then gives Stewie some advice saying that running from your problems never solves anything. Stewie then reflects on this, deciding to finally face "The Man in White". But before he leaves, he wishes Henry luck before freezing him in carbonite. Homer tries desperately, but ultimately unsuccessfully, to put together a party in time for Stewie's birthday. He finally reroutes a circus into the Smith's backyard, saving the day - that is, until he reveals to Francine that he gave Summer permission to go to a party at her friend's house. Francine, who wanted the whole family together for Stewie's party, is upset with Homer for letting Summer go. What Homer and Francine don't realize is that Summer's "party" is actually a cult meeting where all the members are about to commit group suicide. Homer goes to retrieve Summer from her "party" and asks Summer to come as Francine wants her there. Summer just says it's just a birthday party and asks who would remember if she wasn't there. Homer says that he and Francine would as they remembers everything and that their best memories are of when Summer and her brothers were born. Homer then has an epiphany, the party is more for Francine than Stewie. Realizing how terrible she has been, Summer agrees to come home and the cult members agree as well. Homer makes a toast, then looks at his watch before he can drink the poisoned punch and pulls Summer out before she can drink her's, oblivious to the fact that he is saving her life in the process while the cult members all die. The Cult Leader chases after them while wearing his ceremonial white robe and is mistaken by Stewie as "The Man in White". Stewie does away with him and, feeling victorious, joins the others to enjoy his party. Cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Smith, Barney Gumble, Abe Smith *Wendy Schaal as Francine Smith, Patty Bouvier, Selma Bouvier *Spencer Gramer as Summer Smith *Justin Roiland as Morty Smith, Toshi Yoshida *Seth MacFarlane as Stewie Smith, Brian Smith *Trey Parker as Mr. Garrison, Mr. Mackey *Mike Henry as Cleveland Brown, Henry *Hank Azaria as Moe Szyslak, Rafael *Curtis Armstrong as Snot Lonstein *Eddie Kaye Thomas as Barry Robinson *Isaac Hayes as Chef *Lori Alan as Diane Simmons *Rachael MacFarlane as Jennifer *John O'Hurley as Cult Leader Category:The Smiths Category:List of The Smiths Episodes